fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
SGBS
'''Sabana Global Broadcast Services (SGBS) '''is a major global television distributor based in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada working in conjuction with Sabana American Broadcast Holdings. The company was formed in 1979 by Timothy H. Sabana, brother of Richard Sabana, who is named Chief Operations Manager of SGBS as a part of an ongoing expansion into foriegn markets. All of SABH's network programs are streamed through several television services that work in conjuction with ABN Global Teleivision Distribution, the main global artery of ABN Domestic Television Corporation. Each affilliate of Sabana Global Broadcast Services carry ABN's diamond oval cross, a mainstay of ABN since the early 80's after phasing out the red diamond, blue octagon cross. Many of the logos use color schemes similar to their national flags or the image of the flag itself in the oval part of the logo to indicate the origin of the network. Some use heraldic symbols or coat of arms. The following sections briefly describe each SGBS affilliate. By clicking the link, the affilliate's page will give you more information about them. Affiliates North America *Canadian Television Network (CTN) - CTN serves Yukon Territory, British Columbia, Alberta, Sasketchewan, Manitoba, and Ontario. The main headquarters are located in Vancouver, British Columbia with branches in Calgary and Edmonton, Alberta, Saskatoon, Sasketchewan and Toronto, Ontario. CTN programming is in English much like ABN. *Service National de Télévision (SNT) - Based in Montreal, Quebec, SNT serves the major Quebec markets throughout the provice. SNT program dialogue is in French. United States and U.S. Territories *American Broadcast Network - ABN serves as the de facto member of SGBS. This serves all of the continental 48 United States including Alaska and Hawaii. The headquarters are located in Seattle, Washington with a branch office in Charlotte, North Carolina. The programming dialogue is English, though the Spanish audio track provided by Servicio de Televisión Mexicana (STM) is accessible via the SAP button on most television remote controls and is heard on most ABN programs. *Bahamas National Programming Network (BNPN) - The coverage area encompases the entire Bahamas region including Grand Abaco, and Andros Islands. *Guam Broadcasting Service (GBS) - GBS serves all of Guam from its headquarters in Dededeo. Programming is primarily English like ABN. *American Virgin Islands Broadcasting Service (AVIBS) - Located in Saint Croix, it services all of the U.S. Virgin Islands. Programming is in English likewise as ABN. Mexico and Central American Territories *Servicio de Televisión Mexicana (STM) - STM serves Mexico and major territories including Baja Calfornia and Baja California Sur clipping U.S. markets in southern New Mexico and Texas. The network is located in Mexico City. Programming is translated into Modern Spanish. *Centroamericana de Servicios de Televisión (CAST) - The network encompases the Central American territories of Belize, Guatemala, El Savador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, and Panama. Programming is aired primarily in Mexican and Columbian. The headquarters and branches are located in Villa Nueva San Salvador, Belize City, Tengucigalpa, Grenada, San Jose and Panama City. *Televisión de Puerto Rico (TPR) - The network services all of Puerto Rico from its headquarters in San Juan. Programming is in Spanish. *Jamaican Broadcasting Service (JBN) - Located in Ocho Rios, JBN provides English and Spanish Programming in the island. *Bi-Insular Broadcasting Corporation (BIBC) - Located in San Fernando, BIBC provides top-rated, well-known and returning programs in English and Spanish. South America *Sudamericana de Servicios de Televisión - The coverage area encompases the entire Latin American region which includes Colombia, Brazil, and the major South American territories. The main headquarters is in Buenos Aires, Argentina. All programming is translated in the Columbian to Chilean variants of the Spanish language depending on where the viewer resides in these countries and territories. **Rede Brasileira Alternativa (RBA) - The secondary service of SAST, which provides Portuguese-language ABN and UBC programming to the Brazilian people. *Curaçao Broadcasting Network (CBN) - Located in Willemstead, CBN provides English, French, Papiamento and Dutch progamming in the region. CBN programming can be viewed through ABN's World Internet Feed at ABN.com. *Aruban Broadcasting Service (ABS) - Located in Oranjestad, ABS provides English, Spanish, Papiamento and Dutch programming in the region. ABS programming can be viewed through ABN's World Internet Feed at ABN.com. Europe *British Programming Network (BPN) - BPN is Britain's primary national network serving the United Kingdom and British territories including Wales, Ireland, Scotland, Guernsey and Jersey. There are several translations used including Gaelic and Welsh, but English is the primary language in most ABN/BPN programming. ABN and BPN work in conjuction with sports programming in the UK and British territories. *Irish Programming Network (IPN) - The IPN works in a similar fashion like BPN where Irish and Gaelic are the prominant languages. It's a side company since BPN's coverage includes Ireland but provides local Irish and Gaelic programming for the Irish audience. *Televisie Netwerk Nederland (TNN) - It is the Netherlands national network airing ABN programming in the Dutch language. It includes programming exclusive to viewers in the Netherlands. The company is located in Amsterdam with a branch in Zwolle. *Service de Télévision de France (STF) - It is the national television network of the country of France. ABN programming is in French. There is also programming exclusive to STF that can be viewed by ABN viewers in America through the World Internet Feed. The main headquarters are in downtown Paris. *Deutsch Nationale Netzwerk (DNN) - DNN is Germany's national television network operating from its headquarters in Berlin with branch offices in Hamburg, Munich, Cologne, Essen and Dresden. The network includes programming exclusive to German audiences of which ABN viewers in America can view via ABN's World Internet Feed online. ABN's programming is translated into German. *Svensk Nationell Programmering Tjänst (SNPT) - It is Sweden's national network located in Stockholm. The coverage area encompases Sweden. ABN/SNPT programming is translated in Swedish. Exclusive SNPT programming can be viewed only though ABN's World Internet Feed on ABN.com due to agreements that are set forth between SGBS and SNPT regarding the broadcast of overseas programming over the Internet. *Rete Svizzera di Programmazione (RSP) - Rete Svizzera di Programmazione is a multi-lingual network that is based in Zurich, Switzerland translating ABN programming into Italian, French, German, and Romansh respectively. In 2006, RSP opened a branch office in Bern to continue expanding its coverage area throughout Switzerland. *Österreicher Nationale Netzwerk (ONN) - This Austrian television company serves the entire coverage area of Austria. The dialogue is translated in German as likewise DNN. ONN is located in Vienna. *Nationale Netwerk van België (NNB) - As Belgium's national television network, it takes in German, French and Dutch feeds. It is the third largest multi-lingual television network in the world. It is headquarted in Brussels with a branch in Antwerp *Den Programmering Service af Danmark (PSD) - It is the official Danish television network that airs ABN programming in the Danish language. The headquarters are in Coppenhagen and is the seventh largest global television network. *Norge Programming Channel (NPC) - The Norwegian TV network serves Norway and beams ABN programming translating them into Norwegian. The main headquarters are located in Oslo with branch offices in Bergen, Moss, and Larvik. *Red de Programación Nacional de España (RPNE) - The network serves Spain and its territories. The dialogue is translated in Spanish. There is exclusive programming for the Spanish audience, but it can be seen via ABN's World Internet Feed on ABN.com. RPNE is headquartered in Madrid with branch offices in Barcelona, Os Pinos, Valencia and Seville. *Slovenský Programujem Stanice (SPS) - The network serves Slovakia and provides ABN programming in Slovak, German, Polish and Hungarian. *Lëtzebuergesch Programméiersprooch System (LPS) - The network serves the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. The dialogue is translated in Luxembourgish. There is exclusive programming for the Luxembourgish audience with subtitles in for the audiences in the surrounding countries, but it can also be seen via ABN's World Internet Feed on ABN.com. LPS is headquartered in Luxembourg City. Asia *Nippon National Television Network (NNTN) - It is Japan's national network airing ABN programming in native Japanese. NNTN also includes anime programming exlcusive to NNTN viewers. Most anime air within 6 to 12 hours before ABN. Its primary headquarters is in Tokyo with branches in Kyoto, Sapporo and Yokohama. *Hong Kong Programming Service (HKPS) - Although Hong Kong is part of China, it operates its own regional television service, but still offers the same programming like its counterpart, the Chinese Broadcasting Network. In fact, HKPS and CBN work closely in providing the best programming in the region. Through special agreements, ABN viewers in America can only view HKPS and CBN programming via the World Internet Feed on ABN.com. * Macau Programming Service (MPS) - Located in Our Lady of Carmel Parish, MPS is the second largest Chinese regional television company airing ABN programming in English and Chinese. It was named TV China's Top 5 Television Services with HKPS at #4 and Chinese Broadcasting Network at #1. * Chinese Broadcasting Network (CBN) - The Chinese Broadcasting Network is the #1 television service of China according to TV China's Top 5 Television Services list. It first began as an indpendent company, but then joined SGBS in the 80's to provide programming in China from ABN and other networks. It is located in Beijing with branches in Shanghai, Guangzhou, Zhuhai, Shandong, and Xinjiang. * Singaporean Television Service (STS) - As Singapore's national network, it beams ABN's English feed along with its own network feed from the Downtown Core, Central Area studios. It takes in the Chinese feed from China's CBN network. STS also airs its own programming which can be seen via ABN's World Internet Feed. * Malaysian Television Programming Network (MTPN) - Based in Kuala Lampur, the network beams ABN's English feed while MTPN also airs ABN programs with Malaysian, Chinese, and Tamil language soundtracks, English is the main language used for ABN and MTPN programs and can be seen via the World Internet Feed at ABN.com. It is the fifth largest regional network on TV China's Top 5 Television Services list. * Georgia Television Broadcasting (GTB) * Azerbaijani Programming Service (APS)/Azərbaycan Proqramlaşdırma Xidməti Oceania *Australian Television Service (ATS) - ATS services Australia and major territories including Victoria, Northern Territory, Queensland, New South Wales and South Australia. The headquarters are in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane and Adelaide. Programming is in Australian, British, and Canadian, with English as the main language in all. This also encompases New Zealand and Tasmania. *Philippines Television Programming Network (PTPN) - It is the official television service in the Phillippines that airs ABN programming in Filipino and English. It is headquartered in Manilla with a branch office in Quezon City. *Fiji Programming System (FPS) - FPS services the Fijian Islands. The headquarters are in Suva. Broadcasting is presented in English, Fijian and Fiji Hindi. It is co-owned with Kabushiki Gaisha ABS and FremantleMedia. Africa *Tessacrom Broadcasting System (TBS) - TBS serves all of Mauritius. The headquarters are in Port-Louis. It airs ABN programming in English and can be seen via the World Internet Feed at ABN.com. *Societé Radio-Maurice (SRM) - SRM also serves all of Mauritius as well as the French overseas territory of Réunion. The headquarters are in Vacoas-Phoenix. It airs ABN programming in French and also can be seen via the World Internet Feed at ABN.com. *Réseau de Télévision Tchadienne (RTT) - The main broadcaster for Chad, with headquarters and studios in N'Djamena and ABN programming airing in Arabic and French. *Eswatini Television Network (STN) - The main broadcaster for the Kingdom of Eswatini, with headquarters in Lobamba and studios in Mbabane. It broadcasts ABN and UBC programming in English and Swati. *Lesotho Television Network (LTN) - The main broadcaster for the Kingdom of Lesotho, with headquarters in Maseru. It broadcasts ABN and UBC programming in English and Sotho. *South African Television System (SATS) - The main broadcaster for the South Africa, with headquarters in Capetown. It broadcasts ABN and UBC programming in English, Afrikaans and Dutch. The Loyal Sovereignty of Dahrconia * Dahrconia Public Broadcasting Service (DPBS) - DPBS services all of Dahrconia. The headquarters are in Riverdale, Oreconsin. It airs ABN programming in English and can be seen via the World Internet Feed at ABN.com. It is the third largest national network. Callsigns are DN and DY. The Diplomatic Republic of the Holman Union * Holman Union Broadcasting Network (HUBN) - HUBN services all of the Holman Union. The headquarters are in San Nagos, Paradise with a branch office in Havenhurst, New Lyndhaven. It airs ABN programming in English and can be seen via the World Internet Feed at ABN.com. Callsigns are BH and BX. Equestria * Equestria Broadcasting Service (EBS) - It is the fastest growing network service of ABN. EBS is headquartered in Appleloosa. It is a mutli-facet network service airing independent and ABN programming and can be seen via the World Internet Feed at ABN.com. The Commonwealth of Independent Nations (CIN) * Saniel Television Corporation (STC) - Northern and Southern Saniel * Quilava Broadcasting Services (QBS) - Quilava City * San Andreas Public Television (SAPT) - San Fierro, Los Santos, Las Venturas * Liberty National Television Company (LNTC) - Liberty City, Carcer City, Westdyke, Alderny Category:Television distributors Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation